


Surprise At The Backdoor

by nimmermehr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lemons, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, SPN - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: No real introduction and plot, just smutty smut.Warnings: anal, butt plug…
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Surprise At The Backdoor

You stood in your kitchen, doing the dishes and waiting for Sam to arrive.

You met the Winchester brothers some years ago during your job at a library. Your knowledge about myths and monsters made you valuable for the hunters and they called you on several occasions when they needed someone for additional research.

Sam and you established a bond and he would not only call you when you were needed for a case and he would drop by whenever they were in your state. A few months ago, you hit the sheets after a night at the local pub. Since then you both used your friendship to let off some steam whenever possible. You were far away from a romantic thing, but you liked and trusted each other enough to open up and let loose.

When the doorbell finally rang, you walked over to the door and opened it slowly. The tall man outside greeted you with his unique grin, a bit of knowing, a bit of cockiness and some dirty thoughts mixed into the expression you liked so much.

“May I come in or do you want to spend the evening on the doorstep?” he asked, showing his dimples.

Hugging him briefly, you stepped aside and let him into your apartment. “Polite as ever, Sammy! It’s nice to see you, too. Want a beer?” Making your way back to the kitchen, you knew he would follow you. You two felt at ease with nobody around to watch you and moved like you’ve spent a lifetime living together.

You fetched two bottles from the fridge, opened them and handed him one while gesturing to the small table. “Have a seat. I’ll be done in a few minutes. Tell me about human stupidity and the idiot of the day.”

He wasn’t a big fan of idiocy and couldn’t stand closed minded people. He was a man with a very sharp mind, but most people only saw him as an over sized Labrador.

You let him ramble about some douche at the local police station and washed the remaining dishes.

When you were done, you leaned back against the counter top and raised your beer to him. “To a hopefully emergency free night!” you smirked. It wasn’t unusual that a sudden phone call made him pull up his pants and leave you with a last, short kiss to your temple.

“Aren’t you going to take a seat?” he asked you.

“Nope, not at the moment.” your answer was indifferent and it spiced his curiosity.

Leaning over and grabbing your wrist, he dragged you to him. Your kitchen was small and his arms pretty long so he hadn’t to stretch much.

When he grabbed you by your hip and pulled you down on his lap, you flinched.

“What is it with you today? Don’t you want me to come close?” he was surprised by your struggle.

Standing again and turning to him, you brought your face to his level, letting your hands wave through his long hair and your lips ghost over his. “As if that would ever happen, Sammy. It’s just…well, you’ll find out later.”

With that you kissed him fully on his delicious lips. Things got heated pretty fast and he stood to pull you flush to his body, his hands roaming over your arms, shoulders and down your back until he squeezed you ass with his big hands.

On your way to the bedroom, you left a trail of clothes on the floor. His shirt, your cardigan, followed by your tank and bra. His jeans almost made it to the bed.

Sitting down on the mattress he let his hands travel up your thighs and under your skirt, pulling down your panties. You straddled his thighs moaning when he touched your heated core with his long, slender fingers.

“Someone’s been waiting for tonight, huh?” his words came out in a chuckle.

You let your hands travel down his well defined chest, his stomach and down his happy trail to the bulge in his boxers, cupping him through the fabric. “Guess I’m not the only one.”

Meeting his mouth for another deep kiss, you wondered when he would realize there was something different.

The thought has barely escaped your brain as his hands froze. Then slowly moving down again, over your wet folds and back to where your puckered hole should be, only to find some solid silicone.

“What’s that?” he asked, his eyes boring into yours.

“Well, you said, you’d like to try anal, so I thought, being prepared would be a good idea…” Your smile was accompanied by a light blush.

“Fuck! You’re really wearing a butt plug?” his eyes grew wide and his voice became more of a growl.

Before you could answer, your skirt was gone and he bend you over his lap to see the blue end of the plug for himself.

Within seconds he had you on your hands and knees on your bed, his boxers flew to some corner and his hard condom covered cock teased you pussy before burying himself deep in your waiting core.

With long, slow strokes, he moved his dick inside you, while his hands were busy. One drew lazy circles around your clit, as the other one began to twist and pull at the plug inside you.

Moans and sighs escaped your lips while he worked you up right to the brink of an orgasm.

Pulling himself out of you, he leaned over, kissing and biting your neck. “You want this?”his breath tickled at your hairline.

“Yes, do it, Sammy. I want you so bad.” you assured him, taking a bottle of lube from under your pillow. He took the bottle and a few moments later, pulled the plug from your back entrance.

Slowly, he pushed the head of his cock past the ring of muscles. He was bigger than the plug and you felt the strange sensation of him stretching you. Every inch increased the feeling, making you gasp. It wasn’t real pain, but the feeling of him entering you was sharp and strange.

To make it easier for yourself, you brought your hand down between your legs and stroked your clit until you moaned and worked against him to get him deeper.

When he finally bottomed out, you let your head fall to the pillow, inserting two fingers in your until now empty pussy.

His movements were slow and careful for a while, letting you get used to his girth in your ass.

As your moans got louder and you began moving your hips back to meet his strokes, you heard him groan and felt him getting faster and harder.

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of your hips as he slammed against your butt cheeks. One of his hands moved around you and pushed your fingers away. Rubbing the bundle of nerves on his own, his rhythm became erratic, nearing his breaking point.

The sensation of his cock fucking your ass and his fingers working wonders on your clit, made your body tense until the coil broke and you came, moaning and screaming his name into your pillow.

His hips stilled as he was as deep as possible and the howl, that erupted from his throat let you knew, he had reached his own orgasm. His big cock swelled even more and he filled the condom with his cum.

He pulled out of you, the motion making you mewl, before he crashed down half on you and half next to you.

It took you both a while to catch your breath and slow your heartbeat. “Damn! I should come up with ideas more often, if you respond so eagerly.” His grin and the sparkle in his eyes was back and made you laugh. “Yeah! Can’t wait to hear all the things going round and round in your mind.”


End file.
